starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jodo Kast
Jodo Kast foi um caçador de recompensas ativo nos tempos de Guerra Civil Galáctica. Kast vestia uma armadura Mandaloriana modificada, e era confundido com Boba Fett algumas vezes. Ele, porém, não tinha nenhuma conexão conhecida com os Mandalorianos. Ele era um caçador de recompensas independente, que fazia alguns trabalhos para o Sol Negro de vez em quando. Biografia .]] Em 5 ABY, quando a maioria das atividades da Aliança Rebelde eram negócios locais, Jodo Kast servia como um lutador de resistência do grupo Operações Especiais da Aliança. Mesmo assim, Kast dava mais valor à créditos do que ideais políticos como justiça e liberdade. Durante uma confusão em Goratak III, Kast matou um caçador de recompensas chamado Feskitt Bobb, quem ele confundiu por Boba Fett durante a confusão. Depois disso, ele percebeu seu erro, mas o encontro o deu uma idéia. Usando a armadura Mandaloriana ele encontrou no planeta Zaadja, Kast desertou de seu grupo de resistência e começou a trabalhar como caçador de recompensas. Ele começou primeiro imitando Boba Fett, como um meio de entrar na profissão, mas depois começou a operar sob seu nome. No começo de sua carreira, ele trabalhou com dois outros caçadores, a graciosa Zardra e o pequeno Puggles Trodd. O trio fez uma série de caças bem sucedidas antes que um trabalho mal-feito em Dura-Kahn esfriasse as coisas. Jodo Kast se tornou um caçador de recompensas bem sucedido, apesar de ser particularmente conhecido por dois incidentes onde ele falhou ao capturar seu alvo. A primeira foi capturar o Doutor Evazan em Corellia. Kast conseguiu acertar de raspão Evazan com um tiro de blaster no rosto, mas a captura foi frustrada pela interferência de Ponda Baba. O segundo incidente foi uma perseguição em Tatooine comissionada pelo Império Galáctico, com o estrategista naval da Velha República Adar Tallon como alvo. Apesar da grande quantidade de caçadores enviados para a perseguição, incluindo Zardra, Trodd e IG-72, Tallon conseguir escapar até a Rebelião. Fora estes fracassos, Kast manteve uma reputação tão boa que até mesmo o Grande Almirante Thrawn se vestiu de Kast em 3 DBY quando precisou se disfarçar de caçador de recompensas. Com suas boas missões, Kast foi ficando arrogante. Em 4 DBY, Kast se surpreendeu na inteligência. Nesta época, achando que Boba Fett havia morrido no encontro com o Sarlacc em Tatooine, ele começou a imitar o infame Mandaloriano de novo. Em Nal Hutta, o exageradamente confiante caçador deu brecha para que Boba Fett armasse uma armadilha para ele. Lá, o Mandaloriano o venceu, levou sua armadura, e o deixou para morrer em uma explosão. modificada de Jodo Kast pousa em Nal Hutta.]] Nave estelar Jodo Kast pilotava uma [[Legends:Nave T-4a classe Lambda|Nave T-4a classe Lambda]] bem modificada chamada Foxcatch. Aparições *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' **''One that Got Away'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Side Trip'' em Tales from the Empire (Thrawn vestido de Jodo Kast) *''Cloud Cover'' *''Boba Fett: Engenho da Destruição'' Fontes *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Enhanced Jabba's Palace, ''Star Wars Customizable Card Game *''History of the Mandalorians, ''Star Wars Insider 80 Kast, Jodo Kast, Jodo Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Pessoal do Exército da Aliança Categoria:Imitadores